


Return Home to Me

by puellamagia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Like Chairman Rose she is FIVE, Why are dads so bad, Zorua is the real og here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puellamagia/pseuds/puellamagia
Summary: All Charlotte wanted to do was go home, but her father. With hopes of her being the one to stop Eternatus, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Now she's trapped in the Mega Evolution world, a world unknown to her.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Kudos: 1





	Return Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Send your kid to fight a legendary Pokemon

This was it, this was the Darkest Day that Chairman Rose had feared. What he hadn’t expected was the price it would take from him. His only child, little Charlie. She had been sucked into the portal and sent who knows where along with her Zorua. It was his fault, and she would never be coming home. What was he going to tell her mother? How was he going to tell her? He just hoped she was safe.

Meanwhile, in the Kanto Region. LT. Surge was returning home from a day at the Gym. He paused when he saw the sky split open. In his confusion, he saw something land nearby. The sky closed and he went over to the bush. A small Zorua was standing guard at what appeared to be a child. No older than a 3-year-old, he knelt down and picked her up. Odd, who would leave a baby out here alone? 

Thankfully he wasn’t too far away from his house and he called the local Officer Jenny. All the while, Surge’s Raichu was playing with the Zorua. He didn’t have a single clue if she had any food allergies and he didn’t have the slightest idea of how to raise a child. He got up when he heard the doorbell ring; still holding the girl he opened it.

“I came as fast as I could, everyone was panicking over the little light show. I’ll have to take her to the Station, did you see any sort of identification on her?” Jenny asked. 

“No, the only thing that was nearby was this Zorua,” Surge replied, “Can’t be older than a few months.”

Jenny wrote this down as her partner walked up; Surge handed the little girl over to Jenny’s partner and called his Raichu back. The pair of officers thanked him and walked the two into a car. That’s when Charlotte woke up.

“Papa?” She asked and looked around. Blinking a little bit as her eyes focused.

“Hey sweetie, I’m Officer Jenny and we’re taking you and Zorua to the Police station. Can you tell us your name?” Jenny asked.

“Charlotte Rose,” Charlie replied and reached for the Dark Type Pokemon nearby. 

“Do you know where you live and how old you are?” Jenny continued, writing down in her notes.

“Wyndon, I’m five,” Charlotte replied, she didn’t cry. She seemed confused.

“Do you know how you got here?” The officer was stunned by this child’s bravery. 

“Daddy awoke, a legendary Pokemon and there was this flash of bright light,” She squinted a bit as she tried to remember. “He wanted me to train it. How I had been chosen.”

“Do you know what your mother is called?” Jenny asked. 

“Shauntal,” The child said. 

“Okay, we’re going to try and find your parents,” The Officer said as she finished writing the mini-report.

The Zorua beside her squeaked and licked her owner’s head gently. Where would Charlotte go? Surely her parents were worried about her.

Meanwhile, Rose sat at his desk with his head in his hands. What was he going to do? Whatever portal had opened up, it was ruining his entire plan. His child was supposed to be the chosen one. The Zorua she had found in Unova when visiting her mother had stayed.

He wanted to ring Shauntal and tell her what had happened, but he hesitated. She likely already knew what had happened. Where did Charlotte go? Was she even still alive?  
He had failed as a father, he had failed to protect his child and now? It was up to him to bring her back.

Charlotte was his only daughter and now she was gone. Shauntal would never forgive him for what had happened, and neither would Galar. He turned his chair around and looked out at the starry night. Trying to think of what he could possibly do. 

“Sir?” Oleanna walked in, “The portal Charlotte got sucked into led to an alternate Kanto Region. We’re trying to see if we can contact the alternate Alola Region and see if they can open up a portal back.”

“Do you think she could still be alive?” Rose asked and stood from his desk. 

“Yes, however, I can’t guarantee she’ll have all of her memories when she comes back,” His assistant said. 

“As long as she comes back healthy and fine, it’ll work out,” Rose finished and waved her out.

With a sigh, he went to the window and looked out over Wyndon. The stars seemed to shine brighter that night. Was it his punishment that he lost the most precious thing to him? Surely things couldn’t get any worse for him.

Charlotte on the other hand still didn’t have the slightest idea what was going on. Where had Eternatus gone? Where was her family? What happened to her? What happened to her Father? All of these questions and she received no answer. She received no comfort as she was brought into the police station. Her only friend was the Zorua who had yet to know telepathy  
This was going to be a long evening.


End file.
